


A Change in Season

by Ruikumo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, Women Being Awesome, kissing cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruikumo/pseuds/Ruikumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A NejiHina romance and Hyuuga family story. Hinata and Neji are 16 and 17. Hinata expresses her gratitude to Neji for his guidance and help - and what happens after she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Neji entered the Hyuuga compound, he saw a girl with long, dark hair sitting on the porch with her back to him. As his footsteps were heard, however, she turned and rose rapidly and ran towards him, her face alight with welcome.

"Neji-nii-sama!"

She came to a stop just ahead and smiled up at him. " _Okairinasai_."

_Nii-sama?_  he thought. "Hinata-sama,  _tadaima desu_." He started to walk again, and she fell into step beside him.

"I'm glad you're back," she said in her usual soft tone. "I trust your mission went well."

"It did," he replied, glancing down at her.

She smiled again, turning towards him with a slight bow. "I'm sure you must want some rest. I'll let Chichi-ue know that you're home for dinner."

"Actually, Hinata-sama, my team is going to meet for yakiniku."

"Oh." For a moment, it seemed to him that she was a little disappointed, but then the same soft smile emerged. "Then I'll tell him that you've returned and will not be joining us for dinner." She turned to enter the main house.

"Hinata-sama."

Turning back, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go with us?" The invitation left his lips almost before he thought about it.

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Mm, well, it's your team, I don't want to-"

"You can invite your teammates along, if you like," he said, at the same time thinking,  _Great, with Kiba along, it will be even noisier than usual._

He was rewarded though, by the full smile that brightened her whole face. "OK, I'll ask them," she said and dashed away.

Neji put one hand up to his head for an instant, then shrugged and turned to his room.

At yakiniku, it  _was_  even noisier than usual, with Lee and Kiba arguing about the toughest opponents that they had met, and Tenten yelling at them to settle down and stop hogging all the meat. Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself, though. She said as little as usual, but a gentle smile hovered over her lips, her eyes were bright, and her face rosy with pleasure. Sometimes, as when Tenten rapped Lee's knuckles with her chopsticks, she would giggle a little behind the screen of her long hair.

After the meal and everyone said their good nights and parted ways, Hinata surprised Neji by saying on their way home, "That was fun. I'm glad you have such reliable teammates, Neji-nii-sama."

Neji looked sidelong at her. "That's twice you've called me 'nii-sama', Hinata-sama. Why-?"

"Oh!" Hinata seemed a little embarrassed. "Well... that is... I suppose," she said, slowly, "I suppose I feel that you deserve more respect than I have given you up til now. Much more respect than I can express, in fact." Her voice, hesitant at first, grew increasingly earnest. "After all, Neji-nii-sama, I owe you so much - you've helped me so much - I've become a much stronger person because of you. I can stand on my feet and meet my father's eyes because of you. I can believe in my own competence because of you."

Neji's mouth quirked in a half-smile. "You speak almost as if I were Naruto."

Hinata's cheeks were pink. "I-I feel very much the same way about you, Neji-nii-sama," she said, and Neji's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I mean, if I look up to Naruto-kun as a role model, I certainly feel that way about you, too. But, more... more than that - You've helped me to be a better ninja, certainly... But beyond that," she said, meeting his eyes earnestly, "all of what used to be wrong and so painful between you and me, and you and my father, I feel like that's been cleared away now, and that's because you made it that way. You chose to change yourself," she ended, her voice growing softer. "And I'm so glad, and so grateful."

"Hinata-sama..." Neji looked away for a moment, covering his mouth with his hand. Then he looked back at her, a hand outstretched uncertainly, which came to rest gently on her head. "I'm afraid you rate me too highly, Hinata-sama."

"I'm sure I don't," said she. She took his hand in both of hers. "You are too straightforward a person, to accept my father's teachings, and to train with me, and still hold resentment or malice in your heart. And I'm sure it was one of the happiest days of my life, when I realized that you no longer hated me." Her eyes, earnest to the point of filling with tears, were fixed on his. "You are a very important person to me, Neji-nii-san. One of the most important people in the world."

Neji felt a slight buzzing in his chest. His mouth moved almost of its own accord. "I'm sure  _you_  are the most important person in the world to me, Hinata-sama."

Neji saw Hinata's eyes widen, and her face glow pinkly in the moonlight. She squeezed his hand once before letting go and clasping her hands tightly together. Her tear-filled eyes smiled up at him as she bobbed her head and whispered, "Thank you for inviting me tonight.  _Oyasuminasai_!"

Hinata turned quickly toward the house, her long hair swirling before his dazed eyes. Neji brought his hand up to his face, as he felt it burn crimson. His heart thudded in his ears while he watched his cousin's retreating back. "Im-impossible!" he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"All that was so painful between you and me is cleared away now, and you made it that way." His cousin's words replayed again and again in Neji's mind. Hinata was really giving him too much credit, he thought. It was Hiashi-sama who had prostrated himself in order to heal the breach. It was Naruto who had shown him that he had no need to chain himself to a cage called Fate. And it was Hinata's own sweet self, so timid yet so courageous, tenacious, and surprisingly stubborn, who had refused to turn her back on him, who continued to accept him as a family member even after he had hurt her so badly in his misplaced anger. Neji continued to feel that whatever he had done and would do in the future to aid Hinata in her goals would be little recompense for the trust she placed in him and simple acceptance that showed when she smiled at his presence and her eyes met his without fear.

Every one of her smiles healed his heart a little more, to the point that he believed he could now be called a healthy, normal person - someone like his teammates Lee and Tenten, who still had parents and pasts unmarked by tragedy - with the capacity to like other people, enjoy their company, and care about their concerns, no longer single-mindedly pursuing his own ambitions, driven by hate.

The person whose concerns he cared most about was Hinata, slighted in her own home, put aside by her nearest relatives, but growing stronger on her own terms, and gradually regaining the respect of her father. She was indeed the most important person in his life, though his ears burned when he recalled that he had told her so face-to-face. He didn't regret it, however. She had opened so much of her heart to him that he was glad that he could return some part of her generosity, no matter how his face flushed at the memory.

In his heart, he had vowed, without quite putting it into words to himself, not only to protect her life, but to protect her entire wellbeing, support her in her goals - be the best "older brother" he could to her. Someone so guileless and trusting as his cousin would need careful protection, not physically - he had confidence in her ability to protect her person, hadn't he trained her himself? - but emotionally, especially as she had grown into an increasingly lovely young woman. There would be those who would try to prey on her unsuspicious heart. Neji felt the trembling of a righteous anger at the thought of anyone who would steal Hinata's innocence, so precious and rare.

 _Even if that person were me?_  The thought slipped unbidden into his mind. His ears buzzed. Neji was no fool. He knew there was something not strictly brotherly in the way his heart had raced when Hinata squeezed his hand and smiled at him with those shining eyes. Neji pushed the thought away resolutely, refused to follow that line of thinking any further. The duty he owed to Hinata was to see her aspirations fulfilled, not to intrude any selfish wishes of his own. It was absurd to think that Hinata would ever see him as anything other than family.

* * *

Hinata ran to her room with her hands clasped to her heart, cheeks flushed, her blood fizzing with an unfamiliar excitement. Neji-nii-san had said that she,  _she_  was important to him. She had told him some part of her gratitude, he had listened to her, and more than that, he had responded.

In the past two years, Neji had gradually become less harsh and cold, then more gentle and patient, and finally more open and even, in his restrained way, friendly. Hinata still had some distant memories of a gentle Neji-nii-san who doted on her and sturdily vowed that he would protect her his whole life. That Neji was so many years gone and so different from the young man today that she thought of him almost as a different person. Hinata had not expected to see that boy again - but suddenly he had been standing before her, gently patting her head and telling her that she was the most important person to him.

In the dark quiet of her room, Hinata pressed her hands to her cheeks and endeavored to slow her breathing. Her nerves were jangling in a way she didn't understand. She couldn't stop smiling, and yet, there was a lump in her throat, tears kept welling up in her eyes, and she felt like a sob was going to break loose at any moment. She knelt on the tatami, closing her eyes, and took a slow, shaky breath. She knew that she let her emotions run away with her too often, a serious flaw for a shinobi. Another breath, steadier, then another, her arms loosely at her sides. After the third breath, she felt calm enough to open her eyes. She gazed out the window at the cool moonlit sky, across the still courtyard, toward the Branch family houses. A serene smile appeared where a hectic one had been previously. "Neji-nii-sama," she murmured. Her fancy imagined the words drifting out on the night breeze, slipping their way among the great stones in the garden, to the room where Neji slept, to lay a benediction on his doorstep, a ward to protect her protector, tutor, and first friend.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fine, crisp morning when Neji stepped into the courtyard for his morning exercises and found Hinata already in the garden, picking herbs. The corners of his mouth quirked upward. There had been a time when he had sneered at Hinata's efforts and work ethic, but no longer. He knew how much they were worth now.

" _Ohaiyo_ , Hinata-sama."

"Neji-nii-sama,  _ohaiyo gozaimasu!_ " The radiance of her smile as she looked up at him took him aback, and he fought to slow and steady his pulse. He nodded austerely, then turned back to the open courtyard, beginning the deep, cleansing breaths that started his morning routine.

His mind was wandering from meditation, however.  _Isn't there something different about her smile? Or is there something different about **me**?_  Neji tried to cut off that line of thought, but found his eyes drifting toward his cousin. Her delicate hands moved lightly among the herbs, plucking leaves and flowers in quick, graceful gestures that reminded him of a hummingbird's flight. He shut his eyes and started the first kata. He knew his movements were less sharp than usual and mentally cursed his lack of focus. Second kata. Better. Third kata. The accustomed movements stilled his racing thoughts and uneven pulse. He relaxed and let his body awareness suffuse all his senses. Sky, ground, wind, and sunlight became part of the kata, told him where to turn and how to move.

Hinata had felt a bit of disappointment when Neji turned away after their morning greetings. She had hoped for a few more words with this dearest cousin, one of her few relatives that didn't look around her or through her as a matter of course.  _He told you that you are important,_  she chided herself.  _Isn't it enough? He doesn't make chitchat like idle people._ She knew that was true enough and returned to her herb basket. A bit more pennywort, she decided, and some aster flowers, and she would have enough for the ointment she was making this morning.

She paused in her work, though, when Neji began his kata. Some days, watching Neji's sure steps and elegant bearing made her feel inadequate, but not today. Today she merely drank in the beauty of the performance, and as she watched, her field of vision seemed to broaden. It seemed as if the world itself entered her eyes and suddenly she understood, wordlessly, the relationship between the movements and the space around them. Unlike her vision with the Byakugan, which was all about the details, the solids, the things that _were_ , this vision now acknowledged the voids, where things were  _not_. She took in the interplay of body and space in a way that she had never before.

As Neji worked through the eight forms, Hinata felt the shock of realization and a thrumming of excitement course through her veins. She clutched at her basket and turned abruptly into the house, determined to hold on to this new understanding before it slipped away. In her room, she replayed what she had seen over and over - the movements and the space, the movements and  _the space_  - until she felt she had done all she could to fix them in her mind.

Neji held the last pose of the eighth form and paused, listening to the breeze in the trees, the chirping of birds, and the running of water in the garden fountains. Then he released the pose and opened his eyes, automatically turning back toward the garden, expecting to see his cousin sitting on the bench. A curious let down drooped his shoulders when he saw her back heading into the main house instead. He roused himself and headed back to his own house.  _Breakfast_ , he thought.

Meals at his uncle's table were stilted affairs at the best of times. He had accepted the invitation initially because he recognized the gesture as another step forward to heal the breach between the Main family and himself. As he felt the tension with his uncle ease, he would have been glad to dispense with most of those stiff, largely silent meals had it not seemed to him that his presence helped Hinata be more at ease. As her training with Neji had progressed, Neji saw her sit taller and meet her father's eyes without quailing. Neji had been able to report her progress with a quiet pride, and he had seen Hiashi's expression soften just a bit when regarding his eldest daughter. All of these changes had reconciled him to a regular attendance at family meals, and lately he looked forward to them for the small signs of softening between the sisters, so long estranged, and for Hinata's gentle smiles whenever he caught her eye.

This morning as he entered the dining room, Hiashi and Hanabi were both seated but Hinata had not appeared. Neji bowed, and Hiashi acknowledged his nephew with a nod. Neji seated himself as servants laid out the meal. The servants bowed themselves out, and only then did Hinata appear in the doorway. She bowed quickly and seated herself, murmuring an apology. Hiashi's brow furrowed and the withering glance that seemed habitual lowered on his daughter. "Surely, you can be expected to be on time for meals, at least, Hinata."

Her eyes flickered from her father to Neji and back. "My apologies, Chichi-ue."

Neji's lips thinned and jaw tightened. Hinata's punctuality could rarely be called into question. Finding fault seemed to be Hiashi's default way of interacting with her. Perhaps a similar thought occurred to him, for as he glanced at Neji, his expression changed and he harrumphed a little. "Well, well. Never mind." To Neji's surprise, amusement crinkled at the corners of his uncle's eyes and mouth. "Let us begin."

" _Itadakimasu_." As they lifted their chopsticks, Hinata seemed surprised at her father's sudden change in mood. Hanabi also shot curious glances at their father, while, strangely, his attention seemed to be directed at Neji. Neji was discomfited by the evaluative eyes and even more by the twitching corners of his mouth. Uncharacteristically uneasy, Neji avoided his uncle's eyes and kept his focus on his food. After a few moments, Hiashi cleared his throat and regained his accustomed demeanor, inquiring mildly about his daughters' schedules for the day. Neji was relieved to have his attention directed elsewhere, although he noticed Hiashi's eyes still darting at him occasionally. Neji was unsure what he had done to invite his uncle's scrutiny, but tried to maintain an unconcerned countenance.

The meal over, the family dispersed to prepare for their respective duties. In the hallway, Hinata turned to her sister. "Hanabi-chan, take this with you today." It was an ornamental jar of salve.

Hanabi looked at it with wrinkled brows. "Ane-ue, that one is yours."

"I know," Hinata replied. "This one is better. I'll give you yours back after I've refilled it."

Hanabi frowned at the jar for a moment, as if debating whether to make a fuss. Catching Neji's eye, however, she took the jar. "OK." Pause. "Thanks, Ane-ue."

Hinata's tender expression as looked at her sister tugged at Neji's heart. How little she asked from any of the people who should treat her most dearly! Hinata put a hesitant arm out to hug her younger sister, but Hanabi had already turned and run down the hallway. Hinata sighed. Neji stepped forward and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Again, he felt a jolt when Hinata turned her face - so close! - up to his and smiled...as if her usual smile were a candle, but this new smile were the sun itself. Too quickly, he dropped the hand from her shoulder and took a step back, looking over her head to the courtyard. "Are you experimenting with a new medicine?" he asked.

"Eh?" Hinata looked confused.

"You said that one was better," he said, by way of explanation.

"Oh. No, it's not a new medicine," she replied. "The one I made this morning was not as good as the previous preparation. I - I was distracted." She bit her lower lip. "I didn't get the proportions right, but it's good enough for me to use if I need it today. I'll make it correctly tomorrow and give Hanabi her jar back then." She seemed to rouse herself from her inner thoughts and directed her attention back at her older cousin. "You still have yours, Neji-nii-sama?"

"Certainly," Neji replied. "Lee swears by it. He uses it more often than I do."

Hinata nodded understandingly. "He gets injured more often than you."

"Only because he's more reckless. Which reminds me, my supply is nearly out. If I give you my kit tonight, will you refill it along with Hanabi's?"

"Of course."

"Then, I'll see you tonight, Hinata-sama."

" _Itterashai_ , Neji-nii-sama." He looked back from the threshold of the engawa, and she smiled faintly, but her thoughts seemed to be a long way off.

* * *

The sun was throwing its last reddish gold rays in the western sky when Hinata finally found herself in the isolated training ground. Her assignment that day had left her little time to even think about the flash of insight she'd had in the morning, much less put it into practice, and she was anxious about having lost her chance. Now, she had scarcely an hour before she would need to be at home, but she was determined to do what she could in the time she had.

She closed her eyes and thought back to the morning. Then she opened her eyes wide and drank in the surroundings, took her stance, and began to move. First kata. She did not move through the form as quickly as Neji had, but tried to shape each pose as crisply. She concentrated on feeling her way through the space, how the air swirled around her limbs, how it made no resistance to her head and torso as they stayed level. Her eyes opened still wider. This feeling!

She moved on to the second kata. In the second pose, she felt an odd ruffle at her shoulder and elbow, and knew that her form was bad. She started again at the beginning, concentrating on what the air was telling her body, taking the cues like a dancing partner's, and slipped through the form easily. She held the last pose in a kind of breathless shock. Third kata. The movements of her body made a subtle kind of music that suddenly her ears could hear. The air pushed her and she felt the rhythm in every muscle and joint. Her movements became more and more fluid. She found herself at the end of the last kata and knew that she had made a breakthrough. Her body would not forget this feeling. She could recapture it, and with enough practice, it would become natural.

What must it be like to be a genius, like Neji, she thought as she ran home. To be able to make astute observations from such a young age, and have such ability that one's body would mimic the observations naturally. She was earnestly grateful, not for the first time, that she had his example to look up to, and that he was patient and generous tutor. Her father had not had the patience to put up with her slow learning and weak will. But she had begun to make great strides since Neji had agreed to help her.

She looked forward eagerly to their next sparring session. Perhaps she would be able to surprise him with what she had learned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata found herself restless. Though she had prepared for sleep and laid down in her futon, she twitched with nervous energy.

The night was the only time she had entirely to herself. At all other times, even in her own house, she moved with the weight of others' expectations, and disappointments, on her shoulders. But in the night, when all prying eyes were closed, she was free and belonged only to herself. In sudden decision, she pushed back the covers and leapt out of bed. She slipped out of the house on silent feet and then felt the satisfying grit of the hard-packed ground against her sandals.

She drew a deep breath of night air and then - danced.

Neji had been disturbed by his cousin's evident distraction at their parting in the morning, which had clearly persisted through the evening meal and even when he handed over his medical kit. Though he usually went to bed early and slept easily, this evening he stared at the ceiling and felt no respite. Sighing, he rose and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Moving back toward his room, he heard a soft scuff of feet in the courtyard and tensed. Gently, he set the glass down behind him and slid the door open the barest fragment, peering out.

He did not see an intruder, but a girl in a loose T-shirt and short pants, her long hair in a braid down her back. _Hinata-sama?_ Puzzled, he pushed the door open a tiny bit more.

Hinata performed the kata with fluid precision. The grace was not new; Hinata had always been so. What was new: the snap of her strikes, the precision of her form, and the serene, radiant exultation on her face. Neji had never seen her look so during training. Always, her face had expressed her determination, and sometimes a hard-fought satisfaction, but never this radiant happiness.

Hinata finished the kata and then began again, adding improvisations. Neji watched, entranced, as she dodged an invisible opponent and counterstruck, met a second opponent and whirled him into the first.

Then Neji froze. She had activated her Byakugan. At once she was aware of his form kneeling behind the door and faltered, her face growing crimson.

Chagrined, Neji pushed open the door and went out to meet her. "Hinata-sama." He bowed. "I deeply apologize for intruding upon you, Hinata-sama." He dropped to one knee and looked up at her. "I heard a noise in the courtyard and looked out for an trespasser. I apologize for disturbing your private practice."

Hinata looked more mortified than ever that Neji was kneeling to her. "Oh, n-no, N-Neji-nii-sama, you don't need t-to -" In a paroxysm of discomfort, Hinata fidgeted and then dropped down herself. She peered into her cousin's face and then looked away, one hand covering a crimson cheek. "D-did you see -?"

"It was beautiful." Neji's voice was low and earnest. Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief. She didn't believe her face could flame out any more, and she felt faint.

Neji felt his own cheeks burn when his eyes met hers. "Hinata-sama -" he began, not knowing what apology or explanation he meant to utter. Then, as her eyelids began to flutter, "Hinata-sama? Hina -!" and he caught her shoulders, just as her head bobbled and she was about to topple over.

Neji looked down at the girl in shock. Her head lolled back and she was in a dead faint. He patted her cheek hesitantly. "Hinata-sama?" He shook her gently, with no result. He looked about him, and then back down at Hinata. He sighed, slipped an arm under her knees, and stood up with her cradled in his arms.

At the front step of the main house, he shook her again and whispered, "Hinata-sama?" almost pleadingly. She didn't stir. Sighing again, and feeling unwontedly nervous, he made his way to her room as noiselessly as he could, laid her down on the futon with his heart hammering in yet more nervous dread, quickly slipped her shoes off, and covered her with the blanket. This done, he took a relieved breath and looked down at her face in the faint moonlight from the window. He fought an impulse to brush her forehead with his fingers and retreated quickly from the main house.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji had had a bad night. Back in his own room with his fingers still tingling, he had shut his eyes tightly and tried to will himself to sleep. But only after much tossing and turning did he drop into a restless slumber filled with beautiful and disturbing visions that made his head ache and his body burn. He awoke with a haggard face and shadowed eyes and a totally unaccustomed desire to pull the covers over his head and sleep the rest of the day.  _Breakfast_ , he thought wearily, and forced himself into the shower.

The morning meal did not mend matters. Whether from tiredness or nervousness, his fingers were clumsy and he dropped his food and even his chopsticks, once, with a mortifying clatter. Muttering an apology, he put all of his focus on his fingers, and resolutely not meeting anyone's eyes. He could hardly even glance at Hinata, who also seemed out of sorts and barely ate anything. Worst of all, Neji could feel his uncle's eyes on him, though Hiashi asked no questions and made few remarks.

Finally dismissed from that interminably uncomfortable meal, they were called back by Hiashi saying, "Hinata, Neji, I believe you are training together today."

"Yes, sir," they said together.

"Very well. I hope to see the results of your progress shortly."

Hinata bowed her obedience. But Neji had caught a glimpse of his uncle's face as he turned away, and was sure he had seen the twitching of an ironic smile.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of her room with her pack in hand and saw Neji waiting at the front gate. She trotted down the engawa quickly, slipped on her sandals, and ran to meet him. He glanced down for the briefest of moments before his eyes were level again. "Ready?"

"Yes, Neji-nii-sama."

They had barely left the Hyuuga estate before Neji broke into a run, and Hinata, surprised, ran after him. In no time at all, they reached one of the village practice areas, one surrounded by trees on one side, with the river on the other. Hinata looked up at her older cousin a little breathlessly. He was setting his bag down at the base of a tree, and she felt that he was avoiding her eyes. Hinata took her courage in her hands, bowed, and stammered, "N-neji-nii-sama, I'm so sorry about last night." She kept her head bowed, her nervous heartbeat loud in her ears.

"Hinata-sama." Neji's voice sounded surprised. "Hinata-sama, you have nothing to be sorry for." It was Hinata's turn to be surprised, as she raised her head and saw a faint flush on Neji's cheeks. "Rather, I should be apologizing -" He trailed off, his head turned away. Hinata didn't know what to say, and they stood, awkwardly silent for a few moments. Hinata fidgeted and looked at her toes.

Neji cleared his throat.  _Never mind, that's not what's important now,_  he told himself. "Besides that, Hinata-sama - your kata yesterday..." Neji felt an unnatural strain in his voice. It was embarrassing and totally unlike himself to stumble over his words, but this was his responsibility, so he would do whatever he had to. He took a deep breath and began again. "Your kata yesterday, Hinata-sama, how did you develop it?"

Hinata blinked. "I was watching you."

Neji was confused. It was almost a non-sequitur. Hinata saw the confusion and tried to explain more fully. "I was watching your morning practice yesterday, Neji-nii-sama. And it just - just came to me, I guess. The understanding, I mean. The - the space, and - and how you move through it."

Neji was still baffled, and also a little shocked. "Hinata-sama, do you mean that you developed that kata just  _yesterday?_ "

"Y-yes. I mean, I had never done it that way before." Hinata felt the inadequacy of her explanation. "I mean, of course I had done it before, but never that way."

Neji shook his head slightly. "Hinata-sama, please spar with me." He walked out to the clearing.

"R-right." She walked out to face him, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recapture the feeling from the day before. All she could feel was nervousness, however, so she kept her eyes closed and urged herself,  _Remember! Remember..._  She thought of the arch of the dark sky, the whip of the night air as she had whirled and struck. Her eyes snapped open and she took her stance.

Neji made his approach, and she tried to respond.  _See the space,_  she told herself, and dodged his hand, moved to counterstrike. This was not just space, though, but Neji's tall, solid body, and her nerves got the better of her. Her feet shuffled and she stumbled, mortified, as his hands caught her shoulders to steady her. She felt her face reddening again.

"Hinata-sama." Neji's voice was kind and patient, and Hinata felt hot tears prickle behind her lashes. "Hinata-sama, you don't need to be nervous. I know you can do this."

Hinata blinked the tears back and nodded, raising her head. "Right." He released her shoulders and she shook herself. She turned away, lifted her arms above her head and stretched up, then forward and down, and finally shook herself again. She turned back to Neji, who quietly took a relaxed stance a few yards away. Hinata stood neutrally, easing the tension from her shoulders, and unfocused her eyes so that Neji was a colored blur among others. Her mind studied the pattern of the blurs as though they were a watercolor painting while her breath slowed and her face eased. Slowly, she let her vision come back into focus again, and she took her stance.

Neji watched Hinata's eyes become curiously flat and her face expressionless. Then he saw awareness seep in again as she took her stance, but decided to let her make the first strike. She did so surprisingly quickly, almost catching him off guard, so that he had to block instead of dodge. Hinata pursued the advantage relentlessly, so that she had made three more strikes before he got in a counterstrike and was able to create some space for himself. She twisted to the side and got a clean hit on his rib cage just below his right arm. They were only sparring, not using chakra, so it didn't hurt him, but for just an instant he had the impulse to use Kaiten to clear the space and even the advantage. Rather shocked at himself, he ducked and executed a ground-sweeping kick. Hinata leapt back and began to circle.

Her face was still disturbingly expressionless and Neji had the sense that she wasn't seeing him at all. Irked, Neji closed the space and pursued his own rapid assault. Hinata dodged, blocked, was struck, counterstruck, twisted and whirled about him, and gradually color came into her face and she began to smile. Neji, too, felt a smile spreading on his face. The thumps of their feet, the soft strikes of limbs, and the whipping of their hair made an exhilarating rhythm and their blood pounded with it.

Finally, a mid-air strike sent them both skidding backward, and each crouched, panting, before rising slowly and bowing to the other. Neji felt the dawning of a growing awe. How was it possible Hinata had improved so much in just one day? Perhaps his cousin possessed her own kind of genius, one that lay dormant for years before suddenly bursting into bloom.

The sparring over, Hinata began to regain her usual self-consciousness. She bit her lip as she looked shyly at Neji. To herself, it seemed that she had improved a great deal, but perhaps he had been merely meeting her level.

Neji seemed to realize her thoughts. "That was remarkable, Hinata-sama." She looked at him in mute surprise.

"You have made remarkable progress." He placed one hand on her shoulder and smiled. She smiled back, amazed. He squeezed her shoulder once and then turned to their packs for the canteens, tossing her one.

After a short break, they turned to form training. Neji directed her as she moved through different stances and poses, sometimes nudging her ankle with his foot to widen her stance, sometimes lowering her shoulder or straightening her elbow, and often just nodding approvingly.

Then they moved on to Byakugan and chakra flow, and finally they sparred once more. Neji was satisfied that Hinata's improvement was no misjudgment on his part. His cousin had made a remarkable leap forward.

They were packing up to leave when Hinata said, "Neji-nii-sama, I nearly forgot this." It was his medical kit. He accepted it gratefully. Opening it, he saw that not only were the jars of ointment filled, but the supply of bandages was restocked, neatly coiled and arranged by size.

"And, one more thing, Neji-nii-sama." He looked up, but Hinata had her eyes on the ground.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"Um, well, that is... that is, I wanted to say - thank you - thank you for carrying me to bed last night." Hinata voice trailed off into a rapid murmur. She waited, but there was no reply, only a slight scuffling sound, so she peeked up. Neji had his back to her and was arranging supplies in his pack. "Neji-nii-sama?"

"You needn't mention it, Hinata-sama," he replied gruffly, his back still to her. "You can go on without me, I have an errand to run before I go home."

" _Hai_." She made her customary bow and started off.

Only when he heard her retreating footsteps did Neji glance around. His face was scarlet to his hairline and his nose was streaming blood through his fingers. Hinata's pink cheeks and soft whisper had been his total undoing.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji stood with his forehead pressed against the tile wall, cold water streaming down on his head. Another night of mortifying dreams, mostly featuring a Hinata with liquid eyes and parted lips, whispering, "Thank you for carrying me to your bed, Neji-nii-sama," left him feeling filthy, useless, and worn out.  _She's not for you,_  he told himself.  _You're not her choice. Goodness knows, she's had little enough choice in her life so far._  Neji was also disturbed by a guess he had made about his uncle's ironic smile. Something needed to be done about that.

Consequently, after breakfast was over, Neji said, "Hiashi-sama, may I have a moment of your time?"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "Certainly." The girls were also looking at him with curious eyes. Neji managed to give Hinata a small reassuring smile. "Neji, follow me to my room."

They walked down the hall. Hiashi seated himself at a small table in the room and gestured his invitation. Neji bowed and sat seiza on the tatami in the middle of the room. "What did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama has made a remarkable leap forward in her training."

Hiashi's brow elevated again. "Indeed?"

"Indeed, sir. And she made this advance almost entirely on her own." Hiashi's look invited him to continue. "She made an insight while observing my morning practice and applied the insight to her own practice, without any outside guidance." He hesitated a moment, and continued, "I believe this ability to apply an observation by intuition alone might be considered a flash of genius."

Hiashi regarded his nephew with surprise. "That is a weighty word." Neji nodded. "It is also not a word I have heard applied to my eldest daughter before." Neji nodded again, slightly, keeping his eyes levelly on his uncle's. Hiashi considered him thoughtfully. Finally, he said, "I should like to see a demonstration of this advance you speak of. Please ask Hinata to ready herself and meet in the courtyard."

"Yes, sir." He bowed himself out. Walking down the engawa, he saw the sisters seated at the far end together. Hinata, wearing a house kimono, was brushing the smaller girl's hair while Hanabi, in her training clothes, swung her legs restlessly. Reluctant to interrupt this rare moment of closeness, he paused and watched Hinata twist two strands of hair with deft fingers and fasten them in a coil at the back of Hanabi's head. She then handed the smaller girl a mirror, and the two sisters shared a smile. Neji smiled, sighed, and stepped forward.

"Hinata-sama." The girls looked up inquiringly. "Hiashi-sama would like to see the progress you have made in your training."

A faint color came into her cheeks. "Of - of course," she replied, standing quickly. "Excuse me."

Neji made his way to the courtyard, where Hiashi was already seated on a bench. A few moments later, Hinata appeared in her usual mission attire, with Hanabi trailing a few feet behind. Hinata bowed to her father, who stood and stepped forward. "Hinata, Neji tells me that you have made impressive progress. I should like to see this with my own eyes."

"Of course, Chichi-ue."

She and Neji moved into the open space. He could see by the way she clutched the hem of her jacket that she was nervous. He moved closer and murmured, "Hinata-sama, forget who is watching. Just keep your eyes on me. Just spar with me, as we did yesterday." Her eyes met his and held them for a moment. She nodded, and he saw the tension ease from her face. He nodded reassuringly and moved off to take his stance. She took her own slowly, deliberately. He saw her eyes take on that curious flatness for a moment before her vision slid back in. Then they moved.

Their sparring was just as brilliant as the day before. If anything, Hinata had an added edge of fierceness in her actions. Perhaps it was even helping her to have an audience. A determined smile emerged as they clashed, and Neji saw many emotions dance through her eyes. He knew that she had something to prove.

Neji could not keep from wondering how Hiashi was reacting to their performance, and in that one moment of distraction, Hinata caught him open, two fingers a hair's breadth from his throat. They froze. Neji heard a light gasp, and a low chuckle. "Very good, Hinata, Neji." They relaxed and turned as Hiashi clapped appreciatively. "Very good, indeed. Well done, daughter." He nodded at her, and Hinata colored and bowed.

"Thank you, Chichi-ue."

He nodded again, then caught Neji's eye. "Neji, I would like a word." Neji bowed his obedience. They began to walk back to the house.

Neji glanced back as Hanabi ran to her sister. "Ane-ue, spar with me. Please."

"Of - of course," Hinata replied. She glanced up at Neji, happiness and confusion mixed in her eyes. He gave her a tiny nod and smile, then turned back to his uncle.

In his uncle's room once again, Hiashi said, "I agree with you, Neji, that Hinata has made remarkable progress. She has, in fact, improved beyond the limits of my expectations."

Neji trembled a bit inwardly, but determined to push forward. "Perhaps, sir, enough to reevaluate the successorship?"

Hiashi's eyebrows raised and then lowered. His eyes grew thoughtful. "Perhaps."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Hiashi was lost in his own thoughts, until his attention was redirected toward his nephew, who had turned his head toward the open door, his forehead protector catching the sunlight. "Neji."

Neji turned back to face his uncle. "Yes, Hiashi-sama?"

"Your example and guidance have been of immeasurable help to Hinata. I recognize," he continued, as Neji opened his mouth to speak, "that much of her ability today must be attributed to her own innate talents." Neji's lips closed again. "However, these talents were developed and enhanced by you, and for that, you have my profound gratitude." Hiashi's expression seemed tinged with regret. Neji, surprised, bowed his acknowledgment.

Hiashi continued to consider the young man thoughtfully. After a moment, a slight smile appeared, then his brows drew together thoughtfully again. "I realize that you are rather young to contemplate such things," he said slowly. "However," and the slight smile reappeared, "your companionship has been so valuable to Hinata that, as a father," - here, Hiashi's eyes studied Neji carefully - "I have hopes that you will in the future consider a more permanent partnership."

Neji felt the blood crawling up his neck and into his face. He cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, trying to frame his words in his mind. Finally, he said in a low voice, "Hiashi-sama, the duty and loyalty I owe to Hinata-sama is such that I would not wish her freedom of choice curtailed - least of all by any selfishness of mine."

Hiashi's lips quirked, while his eyes lowered. He seemed both amused and sad at the same time. "Neji, you must be aware, the freedom of choice available to any daughter of mine will be rather less than of most other young women." Some of the sadness fell away, however, as he looked up and met Neji's eyes once more. "Besides, there is no reason for you to disregard your own wishes. It may be that circumstances will develop such that your wishes and Hinata's coincide." Hiashi raised an eyebrow and a ghost of that ironic smile appeared once more. Neji colored deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanabi's voice sounded cross in her sister's ears. "Ane-ue, you're not taking me seriously." Hinata had received a flying kick from Hanabi with her forearm and let it move her back a bit before pushing the smaller girl to the side. Now Hanabi was standing with her hands on her hips and her lower lip pushed out.

"Are you sure you're taking me seriously, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi tapped her foot. "Of  _course_  I am."

"Then I think you should pay more attention to your surroundings," Hinata replied mildly. "If I had dodged that kick, you would have ended up in the fountain." Hanabi blushed and looked away, crossing her arms. Hinata smiled a little. "Come, if you really want to be serious, let's go to the dojo."

Hanabi perked up. "Let's ask Chichi-ue to watch," she said, and ran ahead.

"Ah-" Hinata started, and then sighed. Sparring in the dojo before her father's eyes brought back bad memories.  _But I'm not the same now,_  she reminded herself. She followed at her more sedate pace.

Hanabi's running feet found her father and Neji sitting together in her father's room. She invited them both to the dojo. Neji seemed on the point of declining, when a glance from Hiashi changed his mind.

The two men took spectators' positions along the wall, while the girls faced each other in the center of the dojo. Hiashi gave the signal, and they began.

Hanabi was naturally the more aggressive and relentless of the two girls. This had given her a marked advantage when they were younger, especially as she had been speedier than her older sister as well. Now, however, Hinata's years of training had improved her speed to be almost even with Hanabi, and she had much better judgment. Hanabi's strikes were largely ineffective, and she began to be winded by her efforts and by frustration. She took a breath and was about to advance again, when Hiashi said, "Stop."

The girls looked at their father. He considered each daughter's face for long moments. Finally, he turned to the older girl and said, "Hinata, don't hold back."

Hinata started. "Chichi-ue -" Neji stifled an exclamation.

Hiashi met his nephew's eyes for a moment, and then looked from one daughter to the other again. "Hanabi is a genin now. She knows that I believe in her abilities." Hanabi had flushed and looked alarmed at her father's first words. Now she took a breath and her brow wrinkled in confusion. "That is why it is well that she understands where her weaknesses lie as well as her strengths, and how much more she has to grow." Hiashi put a hand on his younger daughter's shoulder, but his eyes leveled on Hinata's. She inhaled sharply. There was  _confidence_  in his eyes. "Hinata, I am asking you - don't hold back." He stepped back.

Hinata made an abortive bow and looked hesitantly at her younger sister. Hanabi rubbed her face with her fist. She looked distressed. Her lips tightened and she gazed back at Hinata rather defiantly. Her face was red to the tips of her ears. Hinata bit her lips together, her brow creased and then smoothed. She drew a slow breath and settled into her stance. Her eyes flattened.

Hanabi threw her fist to the side and took up a stance opposite. "Begin," said Hiashi. Hinata's eyes sharpened again.

This time, Hanabi was overwhelmed quickly. Wherever she moved to strike, Hinata was not, and always after Hinata dodged she followed with a counter. Hanabi felt herself buffeted by her sister's attacks, not powerful in themselves, but always pushing her off-balance and hemming her in. Finally, all too quickly, she found herself on her flat on her back after making an ill-advised high kick, Hinata crouching over her with one palm pressed to her diaphragm. Hanabi stared for a instant in shock, then balled her hands into fists over her face.

For a moment, no one moved. Then Hanabi felt heavy footfalls padding softly towards her. Her father's voice was low. "Hinata, thank you." The footsteps moved away. Hanabi rolled onto her side, fists still pressed to her face. Hinata's hand was still on her stomach, but now it was a gentle caress rather than an attack.

"Hanabi-chan, Chichi-ue still believes in you," Hinata murmured. "Of course he does, you've always had more talent than I."

"But talent can only take you so far," said Neji, walking over. He sighed. He still didn't quite agree with his uncle's way of doing things. He crouched down near the two sisters. "Talent is only the first part of ability. The second part is hard work."

"I work hard." Hanabi's voice was muffled behind her arms.

"You do," Neji agreed. "But your sister has been working hard for five years more. You'll catch up in time."

Hanabi took in a deep, shuddering breath. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, blinking away the stinging tears. Finally, she sat up and peeked a little sulkily at her sister and cousin out of red, watery eyes. She looked down at the floor. "You know, when people tell you that you're special, after awhile, you start to believe it."

Neji laughed, a short, surprised laugh. "You're right. I can vouch for that from my experience." Hanabi managed a faint watery smile at him.

"I'll have to take your word for it, you two geniuses." Hinata's voice was warm and mirthful, but Hanabi suddenly looked serious. She tackled her sister with a fierce hug that knocked Hinata back on her heels. Hinata exchanged a surprised glance with Neji, then gently stroked her sister's hair.

"It's not fair, you know," Hanabi muttered under her sister's arm. "So many things aren't fair."

Hinata squeezed her little sister's shoulders. "It's ok," she said softly. "It'll be all right even if it isn't fair."

Hanabi looked up with some of her usual vehemence. "That's part of the problem, too, Ane-ue! You're too accepting!"

Hinata was perplexed. Neji tapped Hanabi on the head. "Your sister is a willow tree, Hanabi-sama. She'll survive many a storm by letting them blow through and around her." Hanabi considered this with a frown. Hinata felt rather amazed at this description of herself.

"Then what am I?" Hanabi asked.

Neji considered. "I think you're the red-tailed hawk that nests in the tree. Quick to strike out, but also quick to defend its home."

Hanabi's forehead crinkled, but she was pleased. "And what are you, Neji-nii-san?"

"I?" Neji looked at Hinata for a moment, then his eyes grew withdrawn and introspective. His voice was distant. "I am the riverbank lined with bedrock. I support the roots of the tree and all that it shelters."

Hanabi was puzzled by the remoteness of his attitude. She glanced from him to her sister, who seemed puzzled also, but somehow embarrassed as well. Hanabi cocked an eyebrow, and then a sly smile not unlike her father's appeared on her face. She gave her sister a last squeeze and a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Ane-ue!"

Hinata was startled. "Ha - Hanabi-chan!" But Hanabi had already pattered out of the dojo. Neji was roused from his reverie and stood up.

"Shall we go, Hinata-sama?" He extended a hand to her, and she took it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good bit of this chapter ended up being from Hanabi's perspective. Sly little puss, I felt rather sorry for her for a bit. She'll be all the better for it in the end, though.
> 
> By the way, red-tailed hawks do, in fact, nest in large willow trees, so that bit of Neji waxing poetic is accurate. But their eggs are often predated upon by owls, so I don't think they are all that quick to defend their homes. But, well, Neji's trying to make a point here, so allow him a little creative license. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Neji had dearly wanted to keep hold of Hinata's hand after he helped her to her feet, but he let go and placed his hands behind his back as usual, walking sedately beside Hinata out of the dojo. In the hallway, he bowed and parted from her to go to his own room. He wanted time to think - about possibilities, opportunities, what was right to do, and what he wanted to do.

Neji lay on the floor in unusual idleness, staring at the hand held above his head.  _Can I make her turn her eyes to me? Is it right for me to try?_  His conversation with his uncle had caused new thoughts to revolve in his mind. He had always understood whose outline was reflected in Hinata's eyes when they shone with fervent admiration and yearning. He even understood what it was that Hinata saw in Naruto; beyond the unpredictable ninja's noisy bluster was a character of dogged determination, a well of surprising talent, and an abundance of warm loyalty to his friends. Neji felt there were few people that he was less like, but Naruto had won his respect. He even took some aspects of the other's character as paths to improve himself, and he would have done his best to tolerate his appearance as a suitor for Hinata, knowing how much it would mean to her.

But if Hinata had to marry a Hyuuga, such plans were moot. If Hinata had to marry a Hyuuga, why couldn't it be him? Neji sat up, shaking his head angrily at himself. That wasn't the question, if he could insinuate himself between her and her first choice. The question was, could he supercede her previous choice - turn her eyes to himself, so that if she had the freedom to choose anyone at all, she would still choose him?

Neji felt an unfamiliar lack of confidence on that point. He had been shocked when Hinata had told him that she felt much the same way about him as Naruto. But this statement had been followed by an explanation that she looked up to him as a role model. Neji had no confidence that he shared any part of the more tender aspects of her feelings. Her smiles were warm for many people, and her blushes came at the tiniest of provocations. How were the inner feelings of a girl so universally gentle, timid, and loving, to be read?

_How could I win her, without making her feel pressured or obligated?_  This was an even greater puzzle.  _If I treated her as a woman, not just as a family member or a mentee, would she notice the difference?_  Neji mulled this thought. Probably. For all her innocence, Hinata had perception. She might not realize at first what the change signified, but she would notice the change. Neji reddened at the idea of trying to  _woo_  anyone. Trying to flirt would just make him feel ridiculous. Perhaps he could just remove some of the restraints he had placed upon himself - let his admiration show in his face and voice, try to spend as much as time as he could with her, and show his real interest in her concerns rather than feigning a polite reserve.

For a moment, Neji allowed himself a daydream: smiling into Hinata's eyes and complementing her form during training, so that she would blush and peek up at him through her dark eyelashes; sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her while they ate their lunches on the riverbank, instead of at their usual distance apart; brushing her lips with his thumb to catch a stray grain of rice... Neji blushed furiously. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Hinata felt her head in a whirl. So much had happened that day. She walked slowly to a rock garden on the side of the house, where it was quiet and empty. It was cool and shaded here, and she sat on the edge of the porch to meditate. She closed her eyes, her mind became restfully blank, and she spent an indeterminate time in lacuna.

Slowly, she came back to corporeal awareness. She opened her eyes and slowly got to her feet. Gathering chakra in her feet, she leapt from the porch to a nearby stone post. In her mind's eye, she saw Neji's firm, refined bearing as he performed his morning practice. She began a kata perched on the post, concentrating on keeping her posture correct as she balanced, leapt, and landed. She had been practicing only a few minutes when she heard footsteps and a high-pitched voice behind her.

"Ane-ue! What are you doing here?"

Distracted, Hinata teetered a little before turning on one foot to face her sister. "I was just practicing for a bit."

Hanabi seemed impatient. "Where's Neji-nii-san?"

"I don't know." In response to Hanabi's frown, she said, "I can practice on my own, too." Hinata felt that she had spent so much time training with and observing Neji that he was always before her eyes, whether present or not.

Hanabi clicked her tongue. "If you're out here all by yourself, you could come find me, at least."

"You were the one who ran away, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi looked up with surprised eyes. "That was -" She stopped, clicked her tongue again, and shook her head, her hands on her hips. "You're so slow, Ane-ue."

"I wasn't born speedy like you, Hanabi-chan," replied Hinata amiably.

Hanabi gave an exasperated gasp. "That's not what I meant at all." She sighed. "Come on, let's go to my room." She smiled a little. "It's my turn to do your hair."


	9. Chapter 9

Neji arrived at the evening meal before either of his cousins. He took his seat feeling oddly nervous, and also, excited. He was a bit uncomfortable to be alone with his uncle, remembering their conversation earlier in the day. Fortunately for his nerves, the two girls entered shortly after. He looked up at their entrance, and his heart skipped a beat.

Both girls had changed out of their training clothes into plain house kimonos. Hanabi's hair, rumpled after the day's activities, had been brushed smooth and restored to the simple style of the morning. But Hinata's hair, blue-black in the soft light, had been braided and coiled elaborately, with the upper part pinned up by a flower-ornamented hair stick, and the lower locks swept forward so they spilled over her shoulders. A slightly nervous consciousness had brought pink to her cheeks, and Neji thought he had never seen her look so lovely.

"Hinata, Hanabi, you look very nice this evening." A benignant smile graced Hiashi's face. Hinata grew a little pinker, bowed, and seated herself.

Hanabi, sitting next to her, said, "I helped Ane-ue with her hair. Doesn't she look pretty, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji colored. He cleared his throat. "Very pretty, indeed."

Hinata's eyes looked up to meet his and she smiled gratefully. Neji was so mesmerized that he forgot to smile back.

Hanabi darted a tiny sly smile at her father, which he returned with a small quirking of his own lips and a barely perceptible nod.

During the meal, Neji's fingers tingled and he ate mechanically, completely oblivious as to whether or not the chopsticks he brought to his mouth held food. He had no perception of hunger or thirst, and, in fact, his mind held no conscious thoughts, only Hinata's beauty, always in his mind's eye, whether he was looking at her or not.

Hinata felt very happy. She had rarely spent such a pleasant evening with her family. Hanabi was overflowing with mirth and her father was in a very good mood, also. Neji seemed a bit distracted, but whenever she met his eyes, the corners of his mouth would lift a little, which warmed her heart. She was pleased that he seemed to like her new look. Perhaps she would take more pains with her hair on her off-days. Shinobi had so few occasions to primp.

"By the way," Hiashi announced, "I wanted to tell you that we have been invited to the eightieth birthday celebration for Aburame Naoto-san."

Hinata looked up, surprised. "Shino-kun's grandfather?"

"Indeed. It is a rare occasion to be invited to the Aburame estate. We will, of course, attend to do honor to a fellow noble clan." Hinata suppressed a sigh. She was very little interested in the difference between nobles and non-nobles. "It will be an occasion for formal dress, so you will want to prepare adequately." Hanabi touched her sister's arm. Hinata looked down at her sister's excited face and returned the smile. Hiashi nodded at his daughters complacently. "The celebration is in nine days. You will tell me if there is anything you require." He turned to his nephew. "You, also, Neji."

"Ah, yes, Hiashi-sama," Neji replied, startled. He blinked. He had listened to the conversation remotely, not realizing it would concern himself. "I will be attending also, sir?"

"Certainly. The entire Hyuuga clan has been invited." Neji blinked again in surprise, while the girls looked at their father with round eyes. This was going to be an impressive celebration.


	10. Chapter 10

Hanabi trailed her older sister to her room, saying excitedly, "Will Chichi-ue buy us new kimonos? Will we wear  _furisode_?"

" _Houmongi_ , I think. I'll ask Saori-ba-sama." Hinata smiled at her sister a little curiously. For years, they had spent very little time together, and this day, they had been nearly inseparable. Hinata had been afraid the result of their sparring match would turn Hanabi away from her again, but happily, it seemed to be just the opposite. She reached forward to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Hanabi's ear.

The younger girl looked up and caught at Hinata's hand. "You know, Ane-ue, you really look a lot like Haha-ue. I mean, in her photos." Surprised, Hinata pulled her sister into a hug, both pleased and pained by her words. To Hanabi, their mother might be little more than an image in a photograph, but Hinata remembered her mother in vivid flashes as a beautiful woman with kind eyes, a gentle voice, and a warm touch. She had hoped that one day she might be even a little like those precious memories. Hanabi seemed to sense some of her sister's feelings. She hugged her back and said, "Sorry, Ane-ue."

"Mm-mm," Hinata shook her head. "I'm happy. Thank you, Hanabi."

Hanabi's eyes held admiration and perhaps a tiny bit of envy. "You're so pretty, Ane-ue." She smiled. "Neji-nii-san said so, too." Hinata blushed and felt a trifle uncertain. She was glad to have her cousin's approval. But there was an odd fluttery feeling at Hanabi's words for which she was unsure of the source. Hanabi considered her sister for a moment, opened her mouth, closed it, and then said, "I want to talk to Saori-ba-sama, too, will you take me with you when you see her?"

"Of course."

"Thanks.  _Oyasumi_ , Ane-ue."

" _Oyasuminasai_ , Hanabi-chan." She gave her sister a final hug and then she was left alone.

Hinata turned toward her dressing table to take the pins out of her hair, but her hands arrested as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Who was it looking out of that mirror? Not a little girl anymore, but a young woman. Her face a little rounder, her nose a little shorter than she remembered her mother's elegant features, but the same long indigo locks, the same soft smile, the same gentle expression. Was she beautiful, too, as her mother had been? Would Neji-nii-sama like it if she were?

Hinata started at her own thoughts. Why was she thinking about Neji? She remembered his voice saying, "Very pretty, indeed," and her pulse began to race. Had he really meant it, or was it just politeness? Had there been something a bit particular in his eyes? Then Hinata berated herself mentally. What could be special about her? She knew better than to get ahead of herself. She knew who the special ones were in her family, and she wasn't one of them.

At the last thought, Hinata felt a deep pang, as of loss, and looked at herself in the mirror, her mouth open with dismay. "Oh, no," she whispered. She pressed her hands to her heart, which was beating erratically, her breath shallow and ragged. Suddenly, she knew, though how or when it had happened eluded her, she  _knew_  - that she loved Neji. That she was  _in love_  with Neji. That sharp pang at the thought of being divided from him had drawn the blind from the window of her heart and within she saw Neji, stalwart as always, with the calm, steadfast eyes that always gave her strength. His presence by her side made her feel safe and assured. His words of praise affected her like no other's, not even her father's. Her happiness when the coldness in his eyes had receded had been not merely family gratitude, but elation that this once dearest companion was starting to come back to her.

"Oh," she murmured again. How had this happened? Her schoolgirl crush and fervent admiration of Naruto had turned out to be mere idol worship. The real depths of feeling went to Neji, who was part of her earliest memories, whose retreat from her side had given her more loss and confusion than she had known what to do with at so early an age, and whose reappearance had dawned of the greatest happiness she had yet known. Trembling, she looked again at her reflection in the mirror. The eyes that met hers were teary, the face flushed. How could she look at him again, now that she knew? This face would betray her in an instant.

She drew a deep breath, straightened her spine, and smoothed her cheeks and forehead with her hands as if to wipe all trace of the truth from her face. She couldn't let anything come between them again. If it meant she had to hide her feelings forever, she would. She blinked until her eyes were clear again and started to pull the pins out of her hair, shaking the coils free. Finally, she brushed her hair smooth and straight, setting her mouth as she watched her reflection. This was the face she would show always, the younger cousin that looked up to Neji-nii-san as a mentor and a friend. She never wanted him to turn from her in discomfort, or worse, feel trapped by obligation. Too weak to be the heir, her slowness and timidity had made her a surplus in the family, an unnecessary spare, until her recent progress under Neji's tutelage had made it possible that she might be of use to her father and family again. It would be no way to return his help, to saddle him with the burden of her superfluous feelings.

She thought of Neji's voice saying, "I am the riverbank, lined with bedrock." In her mind, Neji should be an eagle, soaring high among the clouds. He was brilliant, and could have ascended to the head of the clan and perhaps beyond, were it not for perverse fate. She would not be any part of further restraint of his desires and ambitions.

Hinata had never thought about the possibility of Neji being in love, but now that she considered what sort of person would suit him, she supposed it would be someone strong and confident; someone like his teammate Tenten-san, who called him by his first name without any honorific. Neji was tall and handsome and a genius besides. There were probably women both inside and outside the clan that would jump at the chance to be matched with him. She trembled again and resolutely moved away from that train of thought. What she had was to be what she always had been to him. No matter who eventually came to stand by his side, she would still be his family. She would call him nii-san forever and learn to be content with that.


	11. Chapter 11

The sprawling Aburame estate, nestled in a heavily wooded area in the foothills of Konohagakure, was filled with guests for the eightieth birthday celebration of their clan elder. Besides the Hyuugas, the village elders, Tsunade-sama and her attendant Shizune, several members of the Nara and Sarutobi clans, village council members, and many other people that Neji did not recognize were filtering slowly through the winding receiving line to be greeted by Aburame family members and pay their respects to Naoto-san. Neji kept his place at Hinata's elbow, determined not to be separated from her.

He had had little chance to make any advance in their relationship in the intervening week. An assignment had taken him out of the village for three days, and when he returned, Hinata was on a mission of her own. When  _she_  returned, Hanabi laid claim to her every free moment, conferring on obi, hairpins, and zori, with Saori-ba-sama hovering around them with deliveries and rushing them them out for fittings. He had to be fitted for hakama and haori himself, and endure while the aunties fussed about the quality and color of the fabric and if it suited the dignity of the family.

He supposed the trouble was worth it, though. He had been able to catch glimpses of Hinata in various hairstyles, brightly colored kimonos draped over her arms, blushing and giggling with Hanabi as they tried different hairpieces and made faces at each other behind Saori-ba-sama's back. And finally, today, he saw her step out of the house as lovely as a princess, in a kimono of a soft fuchsia sprinkled with a pattern of nanohana, with a spray of the delicate yellow flowers in her hair. The colors suited her perfectly, bringing out the subtle rosiness of her pale skin and the rich indigo undertones in her hair. Her appearance had been so breathtaking that he had missed his opportunity to compliment her. Only a moment later, Hanabi had come out, looking very pretty herself in an aqua-colored kimono, followed immediately by the aunties of the Main family. Then there had been a bustle as more people emerged from other houses, and it had been all he could do to stay near Hinata as they all left the Hyuuga estate.

For her part, Hinata had been glad to have been so busy over the past week - so busy that she had not had any of her usual one-on-one training sessions with Neji. This time she had spent  _around_  him without being  _with_  him made her feel more confident about keeping her feelings buried. Perhaps if she let them lie for long enough, one day, they would disturb her peace no longer.

She had been glad to spend so much time with Hanabi. This newly reclaimed friendship with her sister had brought her both joy and comfort. Finally, they were sisters in earnest and not merely in name.

Now, Hinata felt Neji's presence by her side, but having so much to catch her eye, she mistook distraction for ease. Her heart had throbbed a little, seeing him so handsome and imposing in his formal wear. She had been proud of him, too, proud of all of her family as they gathered together. How well such formality suited them. She hoped that she, too, was fit to stand among them. The thought straightened her spine and she raised her head.

Neji took the opportunity to let his eyes explore the details of Hinata's appearance, her delicate profile no longer screened off by her hair, those dark locks looped into shiny coils above the nape of her neck, and that slender white nape itself... Neji blushed and looked away. Would this line never end?

Finally, they made their way through to the banquet hall to greet the Aburame family, including Hinata's teammate Shino, and paid their respects to Naoto-san at the head table, delivering their gifts wrapped in golden brown  _furoshiki_. Hiashi and the main family elders were invited to sit at the head table, while another long table was given over to the rest of the Hyuuga clan. Neji felt rather odd. While his presence at his uncle's meals had been an established custom for some time now, the main and branch families customarily seldom shared the same table. He saw some tension as the various family members arranged themselves and eyed each other, trying to echo established relationships in their seating. He heard a suppressed sigh escape from Hinata's lips and knew that she saw it, too. He put a reassuring hand on her elbow and she looked up with a tiny smile. Then she slipped an arm through his and the other through Hanabi's, walked calmly with them to a spot about the middle of the table, and sat down with them. Some of the rustling whispers died out. Hinata smiled up at various family members, and as she met their eyes, they moved to the table and took the seats nearest to them. Neji heard some muffled "Well, well"'s from main house aunties as they took seats also. Neji looked at Hinata, whose serene expression he was sure was costing her some strength of will, and saw Hanabi on her other side, smiling at her sister with admiration.

The meal began, and so did the fawning. With Hiashi and the elders at another table, the Hyuuga table lacked its customary stiffness and silence, which unfortunately meant the two girls were fussed over almost incessantly, urged to try some dish, warned against eating another, complimented on their outfits, their hairstyles, the way that they used their chopsticks, their posture, and good taste. Hanabi was beginning to wriggle with impatience, but a glance from Hinata and a hand on the small of her back restored her composure, although she continued to wear a rather nettled expression. Neji was himself weary of the interminable nattering, and was surprised to be recalling his uncle's mostly silent meals favorably in contrast.

Hinata caught his eye beseechingly, then looked down at her plate, which had been plied by relatives with mounds of food, including several large prawns with heads and legs still attached, which he knew she hated. He nodded at his own plate and she transferred the prawns to him, reserving one for herself. Neji smiled a little as she lifted the last one to her lips and bit off the head, removing it from between her teeth with her chopsticks and placing it on the side of the plate. Not even for politeness's sake was she going to eat the shrimp head.

The meal was concluded with  _oshiruko_ , which Hinata did like, and then they were thanked for their presence and invited to partake in outdoor activities. The three cousins rose from the table in relief and made their way out into the sunshine.

"Hinata!" They turned and saw Hinata's other teammate, Kiba, standing with Shino under a nearby tree. The two older Hyuugas walked over to meet them, while Hanabi caught sight of some genin in her year and joined them. "Some party, this, eh?" Kiba grinned. Despite his formal clothing, he still gave the impression of a wild animal. "Your clan really knows how to put on a bash," he said, rapping Shino on the chest with his knuckles.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "It is an important occasion, after all. The eightieth birthday of our elder is a momentous event."

Kiba was distracted by a pair of children running past with ornamented paddles and a shuttlecock. "Eh? What, are we playing badminton now?"

Shino said, "It is January, after all. It seemed like a fitting activity for this occasion -"

"All right!" Kiba said decisively. "Hinata, come play with me."

Neji interposed, frowning. "Hadn't you better let Hinata-sama play with her sister, Kiba?"

Kiba flicked a glance at Neji, half annoyed, half mocking. "First come, first served, I say."

Hinata looked around and said, "It's all right, Neji-nii-sama, it looks like Hanabi-chan has found another partner." Hanabi was standing at a distance with a former classmate, both girls with paddles in their hands.

"Right, then, Hinata, let's go." Kiba took her arm and led her toward the field where  _hagiota_ ,  _hane_ , and brushes and ink were set out on a table. Irritated, Neji followed, while Shino merely raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, watching.

Hinata and Kiba gathered their supplies and took a space near one of the porches of the banquet hall. Neji sat on the edge of porch, facing them. Hinata looked at him timidly. "I'm sure you could find someone to be your partner, Neji-nii-sama."

"Thank you," he replied a little shortly. "I do not intend to play. I am content to watch."

Kiba and Hinata began to play. With their shinobi eyes and reflexes, their rally went on a long time, but then Neji saw Kiba shoot a look at him and then miss deliberately. "Oops! I guess I get a black mark."

Hinata laughed a little, holding the brush and ink well. She painted the tip of Kiba's nose, so it was triangular and black, like a dog's. Kiba grinned at her and said, "Let's try again."

They played and after a few hits, Kiba missed again. "Oop, I get another mark." Hinata swiped ink across his cheek, like a whisker.

A few more misses, and Kiba had a full set of whiskers on either side of his nose. "So? How do I look?" Hinata giggled. A muscle worked in Neji's jaw and he glowered.

They began again, and Kiba began to hit the  _hane_  much higher in the air, so it soared and hovered before rapidly plummeting. Finally, a hit drifted outside the range Hinata could reach, hampered by her kimono. "Ah! It's your turn for a black mark, Hinata." Kiba approached her with the brush and ink pot.

"You will not." Hinata looked up, surprised. Neji was suddenly standing next to her, an arm stretched protectively between her and Kiba.

She glanced across at Kiba, who looked puzzled and annoyed. She looked back up at Neji. "Those are the rules of the game, Neji-nii-san," she said, hesitantly. "I missed the  _hane_ , so I have to get a black mark."

He looked down at her. Hinata couldn't read the expression in his eyes. His hand closed on her arm. "In that case, the game is over." He turned her and walked her away from the buildings and the other people playing  _hanetsuki_.

"Oi! Neji!" Kiba's voice sounded very distant to Neji through the roaring in his ears. He continued to walk rapidly toward a deserted clump of trees, his hand around Hinata's arm, until he became aware that she was stumbling and pulling back.

"Neji - Neji-nii-sama, I can't walk that fast in these clothes." She sounded a bit breathless.

He slowed down. "I'm sorry." He loosened his grip and cradled her elbow in his hand gently. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." She looked up at him uncertainly. "Neji-nii-sama, did I do something wrong? Are - are you angry?"

Neji laughed a strange, bark-like laugh that disconcerted her. "Yes, I'm angry." Hinata drew her arms around herself apprehensively. He turned back to her. "But no, you didn't do anything wrong." He gave her a weak, apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I - I acted badly."

Hinata looked at him in confusion. She couldn't think of anything to say. Her arms were buzzing to the fingertips with a nervous tingle and her heart was thudding heavily in her chest.

Neji drew a deep breath, looking down. Then he looked up again and made a short, formal bow. "I apologize for my behavior, Hinata-sama." He straightened, and a gentle half-smile crossed his face. He caught a lock of her hair between two fingers and smoothed it back. "But I just couldn't let him mark your beautiful face."

Hinata's eyes widened and she stared back uncomprehendingly. Neji saw her blanch and begin to tremble. Concerned, he stepped closer and put his hand under her elbow. "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama, I've frightened you, haven't I?"

Hinata jerked back and lowered her head. "N-no, Neji-nii-sama, it - it's all right. Ex-excuse me, please." She bowed quickly, not looking up, and began to walk away as quickly as she could.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji's voice sounded alarmed, but Hinata kept her head down and her hand to her face, not looking back. She walked toward the buildings, to an empty walkway between two of them, where she stopped, head down, leaning against a post. When Neji had bowed and given her that gentle smile, Hinata had felt the careful restraint she had cultivated unravel completely. Her heart had unfurled, whispering urgently, "Dear heaven, I love him so much," and her only thought had been to get away before her face exposed all her secrets. She had stumbled away hardly hearing his words.

Hanabi had seen her cousin dragging her sister away from the game, and then the two of them standing alone together under the trees. She smiled secretively. But then she was disturbed to see her sister walking away from Neji with a very clumsy gait, almost bent double. She caught the  _hane_  with her free hand and said, "Sorry, Moegi-chan, I need to do something." She handed her  _hagoita_  and the  _hane_  to her startled friend and moved off as quickly as she could without attracting undue attention.

"Ane-ue!" Hanabi was standing in front of her. "Ane-ue, what's wrong?"

"Ha-Hanabi-chan." Hinata was shaking from head to foot. The  _hagoita_  was still dangling awkwardly from her hand. Hanabi took it from her and put both hands on her sister's arms.

"Ane-ue, what happened?"

Hinata's face was deathly pale. "Hanabi-chan." Her eyes were desperate and she began to dry sob. "Hanabi-chan. I - I can't hold it in. It's - it's all coming out," she whispered.

"What's coming out?" Hanabi could feel her sister trembling beneath her hands. She shook her a little, staring in her eyes. "Ane-ue, what's coming out?"

"My - my feelings. For Neji-nii-san." Hinata's eyes closed, despairing. "Hanabi-chan, I can't let him see, I can't let him..."

"Ane-ue!" Hanabi stared. She squeezed her sister's wrists and looked in her face with tender urgency. "Ane-ue, why can't you let him see? Ane-ue, please look at me." Hinata's eyes opened. "Why can't you let him see?"

"I - I don't want him to know. He - he might never want to be around me again. I can't just let everything spill out - I promised I would be stronger than that!"

Hanabi's face was full of rueful sympathy. "Oh, Ane-ue. Who did you promise?"

"I promised myself," Hinata whispered. "So he wouldn't know - he wouldn't be trapped. So I could be just the same to him always. There would never have to be a difference between us."

"Ane-ue." Hanabi pressed both hands to her sister's cheeks and fixed her eyes with her own. "Didn't it occur to you that Neji-nii-san might want a difference? Or that your love might be a cage that he would willingly be trapped by?"

Hinata drew a sharp breath. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "That -"

Hanabi slapped her sister's cheeks lightly, so the color started to come back to them. She looked into her sister's eyes and sighed. "I'm just saying, you know, Neji-nii-san might love someone, someday. Why shouldn't it be you? Why shouldn't you try for him yourself? There's nothing worse about you than other girls - and many things a good deal better."

Hinata brushed the tears from her cheeks shakily. "I know how weak I am. I would never want him to - to feel obligated. Already, the clan restrains him so much..."

Hanabi pointed sharply at her sister. "There's nothing weak about you, Ane-ue, except you thinking that way. And never mind about the clan. All you have to do is make him fall head over heels for you. Then he could be tied to your feet and still be as happy as the day is long."

Hinata laughed tremulously. Hanabi's matter-of-fact manner calmed her and made her begin to feel that she had been foolish. The girls sat down on the step and Hanabi patted her sister's face with a handkerchief and smoothed her kimono. Hinata looked at her sister fondly and her eyes welled with tears again. "Thank you, Hanabi-chan."

"Shush," Hanabi scolded. "No more crying. You'll spoil your pretty face."

At Hanabi's last words, Hinata's eyes widened and a startled flush filled her face, recalling Neji's similar - yet different - words. Hanabi crinkled an eyebrow. "Ane-ue?"

"Ah - no - no, it's nothing." She took a deep breath and then smiled shakily at her sister. "Let's go back."

The light was fading from the sky, and people were beginning to gather to say their goodbyes. Neji and their father were standing together with other clan members. As the girls approached, Neji looked at Hinata in puzzled worry. She saw it and ducked her head in apology and embarrassment. Hanabi sighed and patted Neji's arm comfortingly. He looked at the younger girl with wonder and disdain, unsure what he had done to earn her condescension.

As slowly as they had made their way into the party, the Hyuugas filtered out through waves of thanks and congratulations to the Aburames, and headed home under the early evening sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as I know, Kishimoto-sensei has never said what sort of home the Aburame clan has, so I imagined something that would suit a noble clan that lives in symbiosis with nature.
> 
> A few of the details about the birthday party are researched (like the golden brown wrapping cloths for 80th birthday presents), but otherwise the event is a combination of certain Chinese customs that I'm familiar with (I'm Chinese American) and what I needed for the plotline of the chapter, and may have no cultural accuracy as far as traditional Japanese birthday celebrations.
> 
> The game that is played in this chapter is hanetsuki, sometimes called Japanese badminton, but different from badminton in that there is no net and it is played with wooden paddles (hagiota) and a shuttlecock (hane) made from a soapberry and a few feathers. The point of the game is to keep the hane in the air as long as possible. The person that lets the hane hit the ground loses the point and is marked on the face with sumi ink. It's usually played at New Year's.
> 
> Does anyone feel bad for Kiba? Hinata forgot all about her game with him being interrupted. ;p
> 
> Oshiruko is a sweet red bean soup served as dessert. And on a personal note, I like prawns served whole in the shell, but even I don't eat the heads. Hinata doesn't like shrimp at all - wasn't it sweet of Neji to eat them for her?


	12. Chapter 12

The evening after the party, Hinata felt shy and awkward. Changed out of their formal attire, gathered for their simple meal at home, Hinata wanted to let Neji know that he hadn't done anything wrong, but she still found it difficult to meet his eyes.

That night was worse. Hinata tossed in her bed, through alternating fits of hot shame and cold panic. She would drop to sleep in exhaustion and then be jolted awake by another thrill of mortification. In the early morning hours, she finally gave up on sleep, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She was quite sure she had made a fool of herself. But she still quailed at the thought of letting Neji know how she felt. She was already terribly embarrassed that Hanabi knew - she didn't think she could stand it if Neji found out. The idea of making Neji fall in love with her, which Hanabi had started, continued to seem an unfathomable task. She had no concept of flirting, or what arts women might employ to enchant men. Still worse was the idea of confessing outright and forcing Neji to answer her. Her soul went icy when she imagined Neji turning her down. Her eyes filled with hot tears and she gulped. Her stomach writhed.

 _But even so, I love him so much_. She rolled onto her side and felt tears wet her pillow. She knew now that keeping her feelings hidden was an impossibility. She was always near him, and she couldn't help being different now. He would notice. Still, she wouldn't say it. She would keep from saying it as long as she could. Her eyes closed, her tension eased, and she finally fell asleep.

She awoke a few hours later to a tap at her door and a groggy feeling of having overslept. "Ane-ue? Can I come in?"

Hinata sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Yes, Hanabi-chan."

The door slid open and her sister was there in her usual training attire. "Are you ok, Ane-ue? You're usually up by now."

Hinata pushed the covers back and got out of bed. "I didn't sleep very well. Is it very late? I'll get ready right away."

"It's 7:20." That meant she had slept past her usual time by almost an hour and a half. Hinata hurriedly changed her clothes and ran her brush over her hair. A quick glance in the mirror showed her eyes that were bloodshot and puffy. "Are you alright, Ane-ue? Your eyes..."

Hinata gave her sister a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'm fine. I'll just splash some water on my face and meet you in the dining room in a minute." She dashed to the washroom, rinsed her face with cold water, took a few deep breaths, and went out to the hallway, where Hanabi was waiting for her outside the dining room, still looking concerned. Hinata smiled her thanks and patted her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry about me," she murmured. Hinata knew her face was betraying her again, and would continue to. She decided not to worry about it anymore since she couldn't do anything to stop it.

The girls entered the dining room together and bowed to their father. Neji was already sitting at the table. He looked up, and Hinata saw anxiety in his eyes. She tried to smile to reassure him, but her eyes faltered under his gaze. Her heart fluttered and she could feel her face growing warm. As they sat, Hanabi slipped her hand into her sister's and gave it a squeeze. Hinata squeezed back and smiled gratefully at her.

Hiashi's glance lingered on his daughters for a moment, and he was very abstracted and thoughtful during the meal. Hinata felt very bashful, but her father's abstraction eased some of her nervousness. She managed to meet Neji's eyes a few times and as she had stopped worrying about what her face was showing, it expressed her feelings truthfully: embarrassment, gratitude, faith, and love, all flitted across her countenance, and Neji felt his own anxiety ease and be replaced by a kind of nervous consciousness. He had been afraid that his hasty and abrupt actions had frightened his cousin. Now he realized that he had rather exposed his hand with his words and actions, and wondered if Hinata had read his feelings already. He dropped his eyes and felt his heart race.

Altogether, it was a very silent meal. Hanabi smiled to herself a few times, but her father had no part in her levity, as his attention seemed to be far away from the table. The young people had finished their food and sat waiting to be dismissed for some few moments, until Hiashi's attention was drawn back. He nodded.

 _"Gochisou-sama deshita."_  The young people bowed, rose, and stepped out to the sunlit engawa.

"Hinata-sama, perhaps you will train with me today?" Neji asked with unwonted nervousness.

"Y-yes. I don't have an assignment today, yet." Hinata looked at her sister. "Hanabi-chan, would you like to -?"

"I have plans today," Hanabi said firmly, giving her sister a stern but encouraging look. "See you both later." Then she went wicked. "I hope you make good progress today," she said, with a grin, and trotted down the hall.

Painfully embarrassed, Hinata twisted her hands and said, looking at the ground, "I - I should get my pack."

"Y-yes," Neji replied, also looking away. "I will also, and meet you at the gate."

Two pink-cheeked and stiffly awkward teenagers met at the Hyuuga gate in a few minutes and set out. "Where will we go?" Hinata asked softly.

"Let's go to the river." Neji looked sideways at her blushing face and bashful eyes. He smiled slightly and then, heart racing, he took her hand in his and broke into a run. Surprised, Hinata looked up, running also, and she saw Neji turn back to look at her and  _grin_. His long hair flowed around his shoulders and his eyes were bright and mirthful. Hinata felt a radiant warmth flow up from her heart, as though the sun had settled there and was sending its rays through her body. An uncontrollable smile broke out on her face and she squeezed his hand tightly.

They ran to the same practice ground by the river that they had used before. As Neji came to a stop, Hinata rounded him, still holding his hand, laughing giddily as he turned before her dizzy eyes. He pulled her toward him, his eyes warm as he said, "You silly girl." Her eyes widened. With her left hand still held in his, she stumbled forward and stopped with a thump, her right hand pressed to his chest and her face just inches from his. She felt her face flush and was astonished to see him flush as well. His hand tightened on hers. "Hinata-sama." His fingers were in her hair, his head bent, she felt the warmth of his breath on her cheek, and then his lips were on hers. She closed her eyes, her heart beating wildly, and her lips trembled against his as she kissed him back, not even realizing it. An indeterminate moment passed as each seemed to be in a dream; warmth, heartbeat, and a blissful darkness were all that existed. Then Hinata felt Neji's fingertips on her cheek and the cool morning air on her skin as they parted a bit and drew breath. They gazed wide-eyed at each other and their breath came fast. "Hinata-sama." Neji's voice was soft and low.

"Neji-nii-sama." Hinata's voice expressed the astonishment she felt. She blinked and so did he. She brought her hands up to her scarlet cheeks. He put a hand up to his own face.

"Ah - Hinata-sama, I - I didn't intend to do that." Hinata's heart jolted in icy trepidation and her eyes sought his in dismay. He put his hands over hers, cradling her head. "I mean, I wasn't  _planning_  to do that. But suddenly, you were right there -" He broke off, red-faced. He stroked her fingers, her hair, her cheekbones as she let her hands drop down and close around his wrists. Her breath grew calmer as she returned his gaze in wonderment. "Ah," he sighed, pulling her into an embrace, her head against his shoulder, his cheek against her hair. He murmured, "Hinata-sama, I - I love you. But if you don't feel the same way, I humbly beg your pardon for taking the liberty." He closed his eyes, wondering if he was holding her to his heart for the only time.

"Neji-nii-sama," she whispered. Her hands tightened on the folds of his tunic. "I never dreamed that you might feel this way." He held his breath, listening to her whisper. He felt her head move against his cheek and opened his eyes to meet hers, shining with radiant tears. "And I'm so happy that you do." Her tremulous smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hinata-sama," he breathed. He pressed his lips to her forehead. Hinata's eyes brimmed over and she began to cry in earnest. "Hinata-sama?" Hinata laughed and sobbed at the distressed look on Neji's face, bringing a hand up to smooth his creased brow while she covered her mouth with the other. Tenderly, he brushed the streaming tears from her cheeks, while she giggled and hiccuped a little, trying to calm down. She put her hands over his, smiling tearfully.

He leaned closer and pressed his forehead to hers. They closed their eyes, holding each other. "I can't believe this is happening," Hinata murmured. "Neji-nii-sama, do you know?"

"Hm?"

"I love you with all my heart."

* * *

Their training that day was light-hearted and joyful. They sparred playfully, chasing each other up and down the riverbank and across the water, like a beautiful, dance-like game of tag. They ran up trees and leapt down to startle each other, Hinata crying out and slapping Neji playfully, Neji growling and seizing her in his arms with a threatening look, only to kiss her tenderly, so that Hinata's arms wound around his neck as they leaned against the tree. All of that day, one would pause and look at the other in awe that they could be together in this way, with this person that they held most dear, having never expected that the other already returned their feelings.

Late that afternoon, when their giddiness had subsided to a radiant contentment, Neji sat on the riverbank, watching Hinata perform her kata. Neji observed her deadly grace with pride and satisfaction.

As she concluded her practice and turned back to him, he remembered something that he had wanted to tell her.

"Hinata-sama, I believe your recent progress has caused your father to begin reconsidering the successorship."

Neji expected Hinata to blush and look pleased and embarrassed. He did not expect her to blanch and look alarmed, which startled him. "I don't want that."

"Hinata-sama -"

With an upraised hand and unwonted forcefulness, Hinata forestalled him. "I don't mean that I don't want the successorship. I mean, I don't want him to reconsider. I don't think he needs to. I believe Hanabi-chan is the right choice."

Neji frowned and shook his head. "I know she isn't ready right now. But she doesn't need to be," Hinata insisted softly, as she sat down next to him. "In time, she will be ready. Her potential has always been much greater than mine. Her natural abilities will make her a great clan leader, in time."

Neji was still unconvinced. "I do not see any compelling reasons to prefer Hanabi-sama to you, the born heir."

"I do," Hinata replied firmly. "Hanabi has natural charisma and leadership qualities. She will be a clan leader the family will find easy to follow. And it isn't as though she will have to do it all alone," she said, as Neji continued to shake his head. "She will have you and I to advise her. If she learns prudence and humility as well as wisdom and strength, she will be a complete and admirable leader. In time, her physical abilities will exceed mine. If we work to develop her mind and heart as well, she will be a great clan head. And I intend to support her in that," Hinata concluded softly.

Neji stared. "Hinata-sama, have you intended to groom Hanabi-sama for the headship all this time?"

Hinata blushed. "No, not all this time. I mean, not  _grooming_. I've never wanted to compete with Hanabi-chan. Nor do I want to force Chichi-ue into a difficult decision between his children." She paused, thoughtfully. "Of course, I've been working to improve myself, and I would have been glad to have my father acknowledge me - I  _am_  glad, now. Maybe, at one time, I even dreamed a little bit about some amazing change that would magically reverse all my fortunes," Hinata smiled a little sadly, then shook her head and smiled more brightly. "But I don't wish for that anymore. After all, I'm very happy now. I'm growing closer to my family without need for any magic at all. If I can be a part of helping Hanabi-chan to become a great leader for the family, that will be an incredible ambition achieved."

Neji shook his head in amazement. He dropped his chin to his knee and put a hand up to his forehead. "Hinata-sama, until this moment, I do not think I have ever loved or respected you enough."

Hinata's blush deepened. Neji turned back to her, his own cheeks flushed but his eyes meeting hers resolutely. "If this is your true wish, I will do whatever I can to see it fulfilled. For myself, I believe that you would be an admirable head of the family. But if you wish to imbue Hanabi-sama with your own good qualities so that she may take that place, I will help you in that task, because - no matter who is the clan leader,  _you_  are  _my_  leader, and your wishes will direct my actions."

"Neji-nii-sama!"

He caressed her cheek. "Remember that. No matter who else gives me orders, whether it be clan leader or team captain or Hokage, I will always follow your orders first."

Her hands closed around his. "Mm."

"Remember."

"I'll remember."


	13. Epilogue

They were sitting in their favorite place, under the tree by the river, where everything had changed for them on one sunny morning three years ago. Hinata nestled contentedly against Neji's shoulder, while he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "We should get going," he said softly. "We don't want to ruin your father's big announcement by being late."

Hinata's only response was to snuggle a little closer and press her lips to his jaw, just below the ear. His lips quirked. Hinata had developed a small rebellious streak ever since she realized that he was basically putty in her hands - and he indulged this tendency whenever he could. To keep the game going, he chided, "Hinata -"

"Hinata- _sama_ ," she whispered, teasingly.

"Hinata- _hime_ , would it please O-hime-sama to return to the family estate to prepare for O-hime-sama's respected father's announcement?"

She giggled and pulled him closer for a kiss. "We have plenty of time. It's only just four now." The sun was getting lower, but was not yet reddening in the sky.

"Mm." He kissed the tip of her nose, then the bridge just between her eyes. "What do you think the second part will be?"

Her eyes grew abstracted. "I don't know." She was silent for a moment, then let her breath go, too gently to be called a sigh. "Either way, it will be all right. He's making the decision for the good of the clan. He's had a long time to consider. He'll make the right choice."

"Which choice is the right one?"

Hinata smiled. "I don't know. There are points on either side. That's why I said it will be all right either way."

He ran his finger along the curve of her eyebrow, down her cheek and jaw to her chin. "You may have to make these decisions someday."

The eyes that met his were serious but confident. "I may. And I may not." She smiled again and a hand grasped the front of his tunic. "I'll have good advice if I do."

He smiled faintly in return, but looked troubled. "Does it bother you that that may be a factor in the decision?"

She frowned. "Of course not. It should be a factor. I would consider it a factor if I were making the decision. It's one of the things that makes the decision a difficult one. Otherwise, I think the weight would be more on one side."

Neji sighed. "You're selling yourself short again."

She considered. "I don't think I am, but maybe so." She sighed also, then smiled. "I'm probably never going to be able to be objective about myself, or Hanabi either. Or you, for that matter."

"You remember what I promised you?"

"Always."

"Part of it is that I'll only give you advice if you ask for it. You'll be giving the orders. I'll be following them."

Hinata's look was rueful. "I hope you mean that only in matters of policy. In private, personal matters..."

"Ah! Will we have  _private, personal_  matters also, Hinata-sama?" He leaned forward and gave his best leer, so that she dissolved into giggles while he nibbled her chin, her cheek, her ear.

They returned to the Hyuuga compound hand-in-hand and found Hanabi waiting for them just inside the gate. The slim girl, now an inch taller than her older sister, ordinarily gave an impression of being all legs and sharp elbows, especially when standing in her customary pose, arms akimbo. So she was standing now, but the pose was softened by the kimono she was wearing. "You two had better get changed. The family is gathering in an hour."

Neji squeezed Hinata's hand and bent for a quick kiss before parting. Hanabi rolled her eyes. "All right, go!" she said, smacking him in the shoulder. "Come on, Ane-ue." She took her sister's hand and they went to Hinata's room, where Hinata threw off her clothes and slipped into the outfit laid out on her bed. She stood before her dressing table and Hanabi began brushing her hair. "This is a big day for you, Ane-ue," she scolded. "You should care a little more about your appearance."

"Mm, it's not as though it's  _the_  big day," Hinata replied, and Hanabi flushed. "Anyway, you take such good care of me, Hanabi-chan, I never have to worry about how I look."

The younger girl suddenly dropped the brush and wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. "Ane-ue," Hanabi said, her voice muffled against her sister's hair. Hinata patted the thin arms comfortingly.

"It's not as though you're losing me," she said softly. "I'll still be here, just the same as always."

The arms tightened around her. "It  _won't_  be the same."

Hinata sighed. "Well, no, it won't be the same, but it won't be different in a bad way. And I don't think it will be as different as you think. You'll see. You'll be just as welcome in our house as you've always been here in my room."

"He'll make me knock."

Hinata laughed. "The front door will always be open for you, Hanabi-chan. You'll still see me every day." Hanabi shook her head, making Hinata's hair sway like a curtain. Hinata patted her sister's arms again. "Come on, now, help me with my kimono."

Hanabi sighed and loosened her embrace. They arranged the components of Hinata's dress together. Hanabi glanced at her sister's face, then back down. "What do you think Chichi-ue decided?"

Hinata smiled. "I don't know."

Hanabi met her sister's eyes in the mirror. "I think it should be you."

"I think it will be fine either way. Don't you?"

Hanabi's cheeks reddened. "I hope it would be fine either way, but I still think it should be you."

"Because I'm older and wiser?" Hinata's eyes sparkled with amusement in the mirror.

"For all kinds of reasons, but mostly because it's right." Hinata shook her head gently. " _And_ , you would be better and wiser,  _and_  you'll have Neji-nii-san -" Hanabi froze and met her sister's eyes beseechingly. "Don't tell him I said that."

Hinata bit her lips together to suppress her smile, but couldn't keep the twinkle out of her eyes. "Never."

Hanabi groaned. "Anyway, I've been telling Chichi-ue that it should be you."

"When?"

"Whenever it seemed like a good time. Ever since you brought it up three years ago."

"When I told him I thought it should be you."

"When you overrated me. Everyone's always overrated me. I'm probably the most overrated shinobi in my age group."

Hinata frowned. "You know that's not true."

"Oh, I'm OK. I'm fine, and I'm going to keep getting better and working harder. But I'm not going to make jounin at 16 like Neji-nii-" She stopped again.

"You became a chuunin at 13 and that wasn't because anyone overrated you," said Hinata, still frowning. "It's a little early for you to say what you'll be when you're 16."

Hanabi's fingers fumbled at her sister's sash. "I can just feel it. I'm not getting better the same way that - the way I expected to..." Hinata became aware that Hanabi's arms were trembling. She turned quickly and grasped the younger girl by the elbows.

"Hanabi-chan." She peered intently into Hanabi's eyes and saw panic there. She gasped and pulled the girl into a warm embrace. "Hanabi-chan, I'm sorry," she said softly, stroking her sister's hair and patting her back comfortingly. Hinata realized that the high expectations for Hanabi were an impediment to her progress, just as low expectations had been for her own. "Hanabi-chan, I'm so, so sorry," she repeated. "I never meant to burden you with my words or actions."

"Ane-ue, it's not - I just - I -" Hanabi's breath puffed out and she held onto Hinata, still shaking a little. "It's not  _your_  fault. I know you were just expressing your faith in me. It's just - I don't know if I can live up to it. I'm really not that special." She sighed again.

Hinata considered how to reply. She pulled back to look her sister in the face and stroked her cheek. "We're all a little special, though." She smiled. "We're Hyuuga."

Hanabi laughed chokingly. "I never thought I'd hear  _you_  say that, Ane-ue."

Hinata smoothed her sister's hair with a motherly gesture. "Anyway, you don't need to worry about being 'special.' Just being you, who you are, is perfectly fine. And I don't want you to worry about your progress," she continued, frowning. "I took a big leap forward when I was 16. Before that, it was a slow progression. You have plenty of potential. Just take things as they come." She paused, and then said, "I know you said no before, but I'd like you to reconsider training with Neji and me. It will be different than with Chichi-ue. And it's not like you'll have to worry about getting in our way," she concluded, her lips twisting.

"Pff." Hanabi returned her sister's look wryly. "OK, I'll think about it."

Hinata's eyes held gentle concern. "Will you be alright, with whatever Chichi-ue decides?" She saw Hanabi's eyes flicker nervously. "You'll always have us, you know. You'll never have to do anything alone." Hinata smiled. "Unless you want to."

Hanabi smiled back in gratitude and evident relief. "Right. Thanks, Ane-ue." She picked up the hairbrush and swept her sister's hair into a quick knot, while Hinata put the finishing touches on her costume. Hanabi added an ornamental comb to the updo and Hinata touched her lips with a bit of pink gloss. "So pretty," Hanabi sighed. "I'm never going to look like you, Ane-ue."

"You're beautiful in your own way. Don't you have admirers? Who is it that keeps leaving flowers for you at the gate?"

Hanabi reddened. "That - he's not - he's just an idiot."

"Hm?" Hinata raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Are we ready?"

Hanabi glanced at herself in the mirror and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I suppose so."

Hinata held out her hand and Hanabi took it. They walked to the great hall where the clan was assembled and saw Neji waiting outside the door for them. Hinata held out her other hand, which Neji took, lacing their fingers together. The young people exchanged small smiles among themselves, then Neji opened the door and the new generation took a momentous step into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending!
> 
> So, epilogue: Hinata is 19, Neji 20, Hanabi 14. Hinata is a year away from being of age, which is why they're having the official engagement announcement.
> 
> Hanabi surprised me this time. I didn't expect her to call herself overrated or panic about being named heir. After she did, the end just kind of wrote itself.
> 
> Apologies to anyone who dislikes the openendedness of this ending. I had intended that Hinata would talk to her father and Hanabi would stay heir presumptive. However, after I considered how Hiashi and Hanabi would react, it seemed obvious that no matter what either daughter said, Hiashi would still reserve the decision for himself. In the end, I think he would choose Hinata, the natural born heir, since her progress and her marriage would both make it possible for him to follow tradition and choose the firstborn. But, as Hinata says, I think it would be fine either way. With the sisters good friends, and Neji around, the Hyuuga clan is in good shape for the future. Which is all I want for these lovely characters!


End file.
